


Home And Happiness

by Lumelle



Series: Silver Bells, Golden Bells [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Courtesans, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Nwalin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7016704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day, Dwalin makes Nori feel better. Turns out they both have some surprises in store for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home And Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nwalin Week 2016, the prompt "Wedding Night/Anniversary".
> 
>  **Please note** that this story contains references to contractual companionship with sexual elements, as well as implied/mentioned mpreg. Please read accordingly.

That Nori didn't curse colourfully the moment he was in their rooms was, in his opinion, quite the triumph of self-control. Instead, he stalked over to where Dwalin was sitting sharpening his axes, dropping down next to him and sighing.

"Remind me to set the Blacksmiths' Guild on fire one of these days."

"That ought to be a sight, considering I'm not even sure they have anything flammable to write on in the guildhouse." And clearly they had been together too long if that was Dwalin's first reaction, instead of suspecting him of actually planning some mischief. "Trouble?"

"Idiocy, is more like it." Nori rolled his shoulders, trying to relax his stiff neck. He'd always thought Dori was just fussing about getting headaches from stress, but clearly it ran in the family now that he had actual sources of stress beside the Guard. "The Guildmaster claimed we're getting preferential treatment because of Ori's connection to the royal house."

"That's ridiculous." Dwalin snorted. "Everyone knows Thorin is fairer than that, and it's not like Dís as Head of Guilds would let him get away with anything like that anyway. What proof did she have for her statement?"

"Nothing, of course. She just said that we obviously must be getting favoured because of the connection."

"That's rich coming from the guild the King himself belongs to." Dwalin set aside his axe and whetstone, then turned toward Nori and nudged for him to face away. Nori did so, sighing with relief as Dwalin's big hands started massaging his shoulders. "I'm hoping you set her straight even without any fire?"

"Oh, we'll see. I did say that if she thought we were getting unfair advantages, I would be perfectly happy to remove any connection between our guild and hers by making sure we won't offer any contracts to blacksmiths anymore. You know, just to make sure none of her own blacksmiths have too favourable a mind toward us."

Dwalin chuckled at that, a deep sound from his chest, and that made Nori feel almost as good as the hands kneading his stiff muscles. "I'd imagine that shut her up pretty fast."

"Aye. Didn't even have to point out that there'd been some talk of her son joining us as an apprentice and surely she wouldn't want him involved in a guild that dealt so unfairly. Which is good, because apparently Dori likes the lad, says he's pretty and smart both, the best sort of apprentice."

"I would imagine." Dwalin's fingers dug into a particularly tense knot of muscle, and Nori moaned as it was teased loose. He could hear the smile in Dwalin's voice as he added, "Was your day otherwise tolerable?"

"More so than that particular meeting." Nori hummed a bit. "Turns out we're running out of bells for our apprentices and full members both, many were taken out by those wearing them when the dragon came and a lot of those left didn't survive Smaug's reign. Turns out that a dragon lying on top of a delicate little bell often leaves both the sound and the bell quite flat. However, the Jeweller's Guild is all too happy to make us more bells and repair those that were found in the treasury, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"That's good, then. Anything else I ought to know about?"

"There's been some unrest among the miners lately, particularly between them and the smelters. Bofur says it's nothing to worry about, but you know him, too optimistic for his own good. You'd probably do well to increase guard patrols around the taverns the miners frequent for a while."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dwalin was quiet for a moment, but his fingers didn't stop working, so Nori wasn't going to complain. "So, I was talking with Dori about that family dinner we're having this week."

"Don't you dare even think about slipping away." Nori would have turned to glare at Dwalin, but this felt too good for him to make it stop. "I'm pretty sure Fíli and Ori are going to bring up wedding plans, and I'm not going to be alone with Dori and Balin when that happens."

"No, nothing like that. It's just, Dori mentioned something." Dwalin paused again. "It's been nearly five years since our first contract. Tomorrow, in fact."

"Why, it probably has. Seems like much longer." Nori couldn't help a tiny smirk as he heard Dwalin snort at the tease. "What of it? You'd better not be getting all sentimental on me."

"I know better than that. Just, I was thinking we might think about changing the contract."

"Oh?" Dwalin's hands had finally stilled, so Nori twisted his head to look back at him. "You mean, a year-term contract? I suppose we could do that."

"Ah, that's not quite it." Dwalin licked his lips, looking almost nervous all of a sudden. "I was hoping… we might make it a marriage one? Now that you'll be done with your obligations to the guild, that is. And you can still work as the guild representative, anyway, even if you're not taking contracts anymore, it's not like Ori's ever going to wear the bells and nobody has a problem with him working for the guild either."

Nori very nearly said no right away, but then paused to think. It was true they had been running their little arrangement for a while, and after the first year or two he hadn't really even thought of running away or taking a break. He was growing quite used to Dwalin's presence, in fact, and suspected it was much the same the other way around. And besides… "Fine."

"Fine?" Dwalin echoed, looking startled. Please. Why'd he even ask if he was so sure he'd be rejected? "You're sure?"

"Well, yes. I imagine Dori will want us to do some courting and such first, but I think at this point we can get away with the bare minimum." Nori moved away only to turn around and then straddle Dwalin's lap. "Balin and Ori will probably fight over who gets to draft the contract, I suspect we'll have to let them do it together, but that's fine. In the end it'll be much less work for everyone anyway."

Dwalin chuckled. "What, you mean because there's no need for renegotiations and such?"

"Well, that too, I guess." Nori stretched himself a bit, unable to hide his smirk as he then draped his arms around Dwalin's neck. "That, and there is always so much paperwork to settle names and lineage and such if a babe is born under guild contract. If we get married before the wee one arrives, it'll make things much easier for all, I reckon."

Dwalin froze for a moment, staring at him like he'd suddenly turned into an orc. At last, he somehow managed to croak out, "Really?"

"Really. I just visited Óin yesterday and he confirmed what I already suspected. I was going to tell everyone at the family dinner, maybe distract them from the young ones a bit, but I suppose you deserve to know first, being the other parent and all."

There were a few emotions battling on Dwalin's face for a moment, and Nori almost got worried about what he might say. It turned out he wasn't going to say anything, though, instead drawing Nori in for a deep kiss, which Nori was going to consider a good reaction.

He might miss his bells after all these years, just a little, but he supposed if he was going to trade them in, marriage beads and bearer's beads were the best price he could hope for.


End file.
